


Day of Judgement

by live_laugh_read



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor arrives at the Fields of Trenzalore, and faces his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Judgement

“We are gathered here on the fields of Trenzalore to pass judgement on the Time Lord known as the Doctor,” the Judoon Commander rasped in Earth English, which the Time Lords understood well. He continued, “Before we go on – _where is the Doctor_?”

A whooshing sound interrupted the tribunal’s progress, and they all turned to see a blue box with POLICE written in white on the top appear in the meadow. A light that had been flashing on the top stopped, and the door opened. Sticking his head out, the Doctor grinned. “Nice atmosphere, nice planet,” he commented. “Looks like your everyday –“ He cut himself off upon seeing the group staring at him. “-Trenzalore,” he finished lamely. “The fields of Trenzalore.”

River Song appeared beside him. “What was that, sweetie?”

“I said I’m late, dear,” the Doctor answered. “Late for my own judgement. I don’t suppose you’d like me to hop in the TARDIS and come back on time, would you?” He directed this last remark at the tribunal. “I do own a time and space ship, you know. I could be back in time for cookies and tea. I do love some good choc chip cookies. Shared them with Queen Elizabeth II, actually.”

The Judoon Commander glared at him. “Stop messing around, Doctor. Be grateful that your tardiness does not cost you a longer sentence. However, justice shall be swift.”

His hands in his pocket, the Doctor wandered across the fresh grass to the table at which the Judoon Commander sat. “Why is it you passing judgement on me, hmm?” he asked. “Where’s your mistress – the Princess Padrivole Regency Ten?”

“She is otherwise engaged,” the Judoon rumbled. “I have been asked to sit in her place.”

“Right,” the Doctor agreed. “You’ve been ordered – that’s what ‘asked’ generally means in these cases, anyway. Shall we get on with it, then, and we can have tea and cookies? I’m famished – haven’t eaten anything since Lake Silencio. Really bad for my health, but –“

The Judoon Commander stood. “I did not ask you to speak,” he roared. “You may be seated, and your wife with you.” At this he gestured towards the two chairs of deep red velvet in the middle of the square made by the jury’s seats. Another Judoon brought River forward, gently since she was not the main suspect in this case, and sat her on one of the chairs. Still watching the Judoon Commander, the Doctor backed towards the other chair.

Sitting back in his seat, the Judoon said, ‘”My name is Fen Ve, Commander of the First Platoon of the Judoon. This tribunal is sitting in judgement on the one known simply as the Doctor, on the Fields of Trenzalore.”

“First Platoon of the Judoon, huh?” the Doctor answered belligerently. “Must be quite a mouthful, especially considering we’re not speaking your language.”

“Silence!” the Commander ordered. “Now tell us this: is it not true that you destroyed your own homeworld in an attempt to end the war between Time Lords and Daleks? That you took the Minute and let your world burn, leaving you the last of the Time Lords? Is it true that you now hold the Laws of Time in under your own command?”

The words were undeniable, and the Doctor’s head dropped. A second later, however, he raised it again and said in a strong, clear voice. “That is the truth, Commander. The complete and utter truth, and nothing but the truth. I assure you that I did not do these things in anger.”

This seemed to be all that the Commander needed. Turning to a woman completely in black, with an eye patch over one eye, he rumbled, “He denies it, Madam Kovarian, and the Doctor is known to be nothing but truthful – even when it is his own life in danger. It was his intention to send Gallifrey into the Time Lock, but he did it for the good of the galaxy.

“Look at him now, Madam Kovarian. He has been alone for the better part of three regenerations, while you and your people have attempted to kill him and wound his companions. You have captured the daughter of his two best friends – Melody Pond, now his wife. She sits here before you today, after having defeated you at Demon’s Run, Lake Silencio and other places and battles. Time and again has she bested you, and regenerated once. 

“I would think that these two are worthy of being left to roam the galaxy. I declare that you and your minions known as the Silence must leave them alone: the battle is fought and lost, and the war is done. Be gone.”

In silence, Madam Kovarian turned and walked away across the meadow. As softly as she had entered, she vanished into the horizon, and the Commander turned to the Doctor and River.  
“You may leave, Doctor,” he said, “with my best wishes and Godspeed.” 

Fighting back a wave of emotions, the Doctor stood with River and said, “Thank you, Commander Fen Ve. I will remember this kindness for the rest of my life. Now, if I may take my leave…?”  
“Go,” the Commander replied, “and know that this tribunal passes no judgement upon you.”

The Doctor and River turned and walked towards the TARDIS, still sitting in the field behind the one where the tribunal was assembled. A question from Commander Fen Ve stopped him in his tracks.

“If I may ask one thing. Doctor Who?”

Doctor Who, last of the Time Lords, turned back to him and answered, “I cannot tell you that, for my name has the power to destroy worlds and rip all of Time and Space apart.”  
Commander Fen Ve nodded, and gestured for him to leave. 

After the TARDIS had whooshed into invisibility, the Commander turned back to the human man standing beside his chair. “You spread the word, and it saved his life. Now repeat those words to me, that I may have hope.”

Timothy Latimer stood tall, adjusted his black suit coat, and spoke in a sombre timbre. 

“He’s like ice and fire and rage, and he’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He’s ancient and forever, and burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the Universe. And… he’s wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Fields of Trenzalore story was revealed, so I have classified it as Alternate Universe. For now, it will be marked as complete, but I may add another chapter.


End file.
